


Anything Goes

by SEMellark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEMellark/pseuds/SEMellark
Summary: “I’m getting there!” Shouyou says in a furious whisper. “Kageyama didn’t even know how to high-five when I met him, you really think he’ll understand if I try and tell him I like him?”“You should probably give him more credit. I mean, he can high-five now, right? People change.”Yeah, of course people change. But Kageyama’s like a freaking glacier. Everything he does is painstakingly gradual, and Shouyou’s learned to appreciate that no matter how much it kills him.





	Anything Goes

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out of the void for kagehina day a whole day late*

“Does Kageyama-kun hate me?”

“What?” This isn’t the first time someone has asked Shouyou this question, but it is the first time Kenma has shown any real interest in Kageyama. “What makes you say that?”

Kenma shrugs, bumping the ball back to Shouyou with practiced ease. “He hasn’t stopped looking over here since we broke up into pairs.”

It’s certainly news to Shouyou. He glances over his shoulder to find that Kageyama is indeed staring at them, but it isn’t long before he goes back to his spiking practice with Lev. “Oh, no, that’s just his face,” Shouyou laughs. “Seriously, Kageyama could be thinking about anything right now and he’d still look pissed.”

“I don’t know,” Kenma replies. “Maybe he’s upset that you’re working with me.” At the confused tilt of Shouyou’s head, he sighs and adds, “Because he thinks I’m a rival?”

“Kageyama’s a lot of things, but he isn’t petty,” Shouyou says with a small frown. It kind of bothers him when people assume things about his partner when even _Kageyama_ doesn’t know what he’s doing half the time. “He was never like that when I worked with Suga-san. I think you’re just imagining things.”

“Sure. He’s mad because I’m a rival _setter_ ,” Kenma deadpans, and if his next spike travels a little too close to Shouyou’s head, he still picks it up, so neither of them mentions it. “By the way, how’s your confession coming along?”

Shouyou flails despite himself, catching the ball instead of hitting it back and clutching it close to his chest. “ _Shh,_ Kenma, don’t talk about that here! What’s wrong with you?”

There’s a hint of a smile on Kenma’s face, Shouyou realizes with both incredulity and fear. He’s actually enjoying this! “You should really speed that along. You’ve only been talking about it for five months.”

“I’m getting there!” Shouyou says in a furious whisper. “Kageyama didn’t even know how to high-five when I met him, you really think he’ll understand if I try and tell him I _like him?_ ”

“You should probably give him more credit. I mean, he can high-five now, right? People change.”

Yeah, of course people change. But Kageyama’s like a freaking glacier. Everything he does is painstakingly gradual, and Shouyou’s learned to appreciate that no matter how much it kills him. “Okay, but just the other day some girl asked him to go out with her and he told her no because it was too cold outside.”

Kenma actually snorts, and Shouyou is torn between pride at making Kenma laugh and shame over telling him that story at Kageyama’s expense. “Well, you know how he thinks, Shouyou, so just put it in a way he’ll actually understand.”

“Oh, yeah, simple enough,” Shouyou huffs, throwing the ball up in the air so he can bump it back over to Kenma. “I’m his best friend, and even I have trouble reading him sometimes.”

“Obviously,” Kenma replies. Shouyou isn’t quite sure what to think about that. “Tetsu was the exact opposite of Kageyama-kun, you know. He was always encouraging me to talk to other people.”

“Are you talking about Kuroo-san?” Lev shouts from the other side of the net, but he quickly goes back to practicing when Kenma shoots him The Look.

“How is Kuroo-san, by the way?” Shouyou laughs, pushing down a lingering worry that Kageyama has been able to hear their entire conversation. But Lev is honestly way more aware of his surroundings than Kageyama – which isn’t really saying much – so Shouyou figures he’s in the clear. “Does he like university?”

“As well as he can, I guess,” Kenma says, wrinkling his noise. “He and Bokuto-san are roommates, so… “

“Really? That’s awesome!” Shouyou exclaims, but Kenma just shakes his head slowly, eyes suddenly dark. “Or… no? No, not awesome.”

“Akaashi and I have stories,” is the only explanation Kenma gives him, and Shouyou decides it’s probably better if he doesn’t ask. “But that’s not the point. I could talk to or show interest in anyone, and Tetsurou wouldn’t mind so long as they weren’t unnecessarily cruel to me. It was obnoxious, sure, but he was just looking out for me.”

Shouyou isn’t really sure what Kenma is trying to say, but something in his stomach drops nonetheless. “Are you saying Kageyama isn’t looking out for me?”

Kenma heaves a giant sigh, and Shouyou checks on impulse to see if Lev is doing something stupid, which he isn’t, but Kageyama _is_ looking at them again. “I’m saying Kageyama-kun is a little more possessive of you than Tetsu was of me.”

“And that’s why he’s glaring at you?”

Kenma nods sagely. They aren’t even hitting the ball back and forth anymore and are probably setting a bad example for the first years on their respective teams. “He’s the dragon and you’re the gold.”

Shouyou whines. “Why can’t you say things plainly?”

“You’re so lucky I like you,” Kenma says, and Shouyou’s pretty sure he’s joking. Probably. “If you told Kageyama-kun that you wanted to date him, I promise he’d understand and wouldn’t turn you down.”

His heart feels too big for his chest all of a sudden. Kenma doesn’t lie, and he doesn’t sugar coat things – although he apparently likes dumb riddles – so Shouyou really has no reason to doubt what his friend is saying.

“That’s so weird to think about,” he murmurs. “Kageyama barely shows interest in anything aside from volleyball.”

“You’re similar like that,” Kenma points out. “Which is why you’re perfect for each other, or something.”

“Aw, Kenma!” Shouyou cooes. “You really think that?”

“I think you’re both infuriatingly obtuse.”

Shouyou’s thoughts drift to his study sessions with Tsukishima and Yachi. He doesn’t quite remember what “obtuse” means in this context, but he does remember the creepily smug look Tsukishima gets on his face when he hurls it at Kageyama. “Kenmaaaa, that’s not very nice.”

Kenma considers him for a long moment, and Shouyou almost breaks out into a cold sweat, spooked by the _focus_ he sees in his friend’s expression. “I dare you.”

“… Huh?”

“Tell Kageyama you like him during this training camp.” When all Shouyou does is gape at him, Kenma shrugs and says, “If there’s one thing that’ll get you moving, it’s a challenge. Please, before we all lose our minds.”

“ _We?_ ”

“What, as if every person you two have ever met, or every team you’ve ever played, can’t tell that you’re hopelessly gone on each other? You should see the group chat Tetsu has going with some of the old captains from the other teams. You and Kageyama-kun are a frequent topic of discussion.”

Shouyou huffs, hoping his face doesn’t look as red as it feels. “Don’t they have anything better to talk about?”

“Not really. They’re either annoying each other with memes or poking their noses in everyone else’s business. There’s actually a betting pool for you two, you know,” Kenma says. “Not that I have any stake in it. But if I did, you’d be killing my wallet, Shouyou.”

Shouyou clenches his fingers around the volleyball in his hands. Truthfully, he’s kind of tired of keeping this secret to himself. Sometimes he just likes Kageyama _so much_ that he feels like he’ll explode if he doesn’t do something about it. Shouyou isn’t used to just sitting back and denying himself what he wants.

And like Kenma said. If anything will get Shouyou moving, it’s a challenge.

“Hey, Kageyama!” Shouyou calls, and the look on Kenma’s face is _priceless,_ just the right side of horrified, as if he didn’t actually believe Shouyou would pick up the gauntlet he just threw down. Kageyama is preparing to receive a toss Lev is sending his way and doesn’t turn to look at him, but it doesn’t matter. Shouyou didn’t really need Kenma to tell him that Kageyama is _always_ listening to what he says. “What would you say if I asked you to date me?”

“ _Holy fucking shit_ ,” Noya screeches from the _complete_ opposite side of the court, quickly followed by the sound of Lev hitting the court after Kageyama spikes the ball straight into his face.

Shouyou immediately regrets everything – he hadn’t realized so many people would be listening, oh _God_ , aren’t volleyball courts supposed to be _loud_? _–_ and he can only stand in petrified silence as Kageyama whirls around to glare at him.

“Why would you even say that?” He demands, pointing down at Lev, who at this point has propped himself up on his elbows and is looking between the two of them with a huge grin and a bloody nose. “Look what you made me do!”

“Kenma dared me!” Shouyou cries.

“Okay, to be fair, I dared you to tell him _sometime_ during the camp, not at this exact moment.” Kenma says, still looking vaguely terrified.

“That’s such a stupid thing to do on a dare, Hinata!”

“Well, _sorry,_ apparently a lot of people have a lot of money invested in this, it was intimidating and I panicked, okay!”

“They weren’t supposed to know about that,” Tanaka bellows. How many betting pools even _are_ there? “Who told? Sanada, was it you?”

Their first year setter stiffens next to Narita, eyes as wide as dinner plates. “No, Tanaka-senpai, I never said a thing!”

“Alright, alright, that’s enough of that,” Ukai says, coming forward with Nekoma’s assistant coach to help Lev back to his feet. “Hinata, keep your personal business off the court, I don’t know how many times I’ve told you that.”

Shouyou isn’t sure what he's more afraid of at this point, his coach's reprove or Kageyama's intense glare. “Yes, sir.”

Lev is laughing as he’s led away to get checked on, and Shouyou resolves to apologize to him as much as necessary later. But knowing Lev, he’ll probably be back within ten minutes and act like nothing happened. Until later tonight after dinner, when he’ll probably drag Shouyou and Kenma off alone and grill them for every single detail.

“You should join us, Kageyama-kun,” Kenma says, ignoring the pleading look Shouyou sends him, the traitor, “since you steam-rolled your partner and all.”

“Please, don’t kill me,” Shouyou squeaks as Kageyama ducks under the net and stalks over to them. “I wasn’t trying to embarrass you or get Lev hurt, I swear.”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Kageyama snaps, but Shouyou’s actually intrigued to find that this isn’t Angry Kageyama at all, if the red tips of his ears are anything to do by. “Just don’t do stuff like that if you don’t mean it for a stupid dare.”

Shouyou frowns. If he’s already gone this far, then he might as well commit. And judging by Kageyama’s demeanor, Shouyou’s pretty sure he knows how this is going to end now. “Well, it _was_ a dare, but I did mean it. What would you say if I asked you to date me?”

Kageyama stares down at him, looking more and more embarrassed by the second, which is kinda cute, really. He keeps glancing at Kenma, who observes the two of them with his arms crossed and a hip cocked. “I guess I’d say yes. If you actually meant it.”

“This is the worst thing that’s ever happened,” Tsukishima says from somewhere beyond Shouyou’s shoulder, only to be shushed by Yamaguchi almost immediately. “No, but seriously, what a dumpster fire. You two are a mess.”

“Tetsu isn’t gonna like this,” Kenma sighs. “Apparently Oikawa-san had big money on Kageyama-kun accidentally hurting someone during the confession in any scenario.”

Kageyama immediately tenses at the mere mention of Oikawa’s name, but he’s quick to deflate when Shouyou reaches forward and gingerly takes his hand. “It’s okay,” Shouyou says. “Oikawa may have won their stupid bet, but I think we’re the ones coming out on top.”

“That was cheesy and lame and you should feel disgusted,” Tsukishima drawls, but it’s okay, because for the first time all day, Kageyama actually smiles at Shouyou.

Or… tries to, anyway. Shouyou will take what he can get at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself I'm tsukishima


End file.
